


Kiss Me Slowly (and Leave the Rest to Me)

by GenesisVi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Dialogue, What are they even doing, someone needs to tell me to stop, the author does not know anything, vague situation, what did i even write, where even are they, why is this a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisVi/pseuds/GenesisVi
Summary: Darcy gets worried... Steve helps her get over it.





	Kiss Me Slowly (and Leave the Rest to Me)

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t you like it?”

“I never said I didn’t like it, I just don’t know if right now is the best time for this.”

“You need to stop worrying about whether or not we’ll get caught. Leave that to me.”

“But-”

“Darce, live a little.”

“Oh, alright.” _Who would’ve thought that Captain America would be the risk taker in their relationship?_


End file.
